


bertie, come down.

by clickingkeyboards, lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: M/M, poor bertie.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: people know the truth about bertie, and his parents are fighting. about whether or not they should kick him out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	bertie, come down.

**Author's Note:**

> hard tw for alcohol abuse, outing, suicidal feelings and thoughts and suicide attempts.

Bertie sat in his room, hands shaking. Fuck. He was really in it this time. People knew. People knew that he, Bertie Wells, was gay. And it terrified him. He could hear Lady and Lord Hastings’ shouts, and he decided against listening in. 

That was a lie.

He leaned against his wall, listening to what his parents had to say. 

_ “I don’t want something like that under my roof! What if his disgusting urges corrupt Daisy? What then?”  _ His father shouted. Bertie pulled at his hair. 

_ “I’m disgusted too, just as disgusted as you, but let him stay! Maybe we could try other ways to get it out of him?”  _ Bertie couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

_ “I’ve seen people like him before. They don’t get better. They can pretend they’ve gotten better, maybe even blend into society, but once a fag, always a fag.” _

Bertie swallowed the lump that came up in his throat. He wanted a knife. Something he could hurt himself with. 

_ “He’s still our son! Even though he’s one of them, I still think we can beat it out of him or something of the sort.” _

_ “We can try, but if anything like this ever surfaces again, I’m leaving him to rot. I don’t care who says what, or what happens, I refuse to raise a fag!” _

Bertie sobbed softly. In long, soft, painful exhales. 

_ “It’s like I don’t even know who he is anymore! God, I really did love him.” Lady Hastings muttered, the regret in her tone clear.  _

_ Did  _ love him. 

Like she didn’t love him anymore. 

“ _ Of course you did. You didn’t know he would turn out this way. I can’t believe we ever thought he was our son.” _

_ “Nor I. _ ” 

Bertie supposed that was the last straw. He walked into the kitchen, treading lightly as possible. 

He reached out and took one of his father’s bottles of whiskey, thoughts swirling in his mind. 

_ You don’t deserve to live, Albert Wells. _

_ Your parents don’t love you.  _

_ Your sister will probably loathe you when she gets back from school.  _

_ You disgust me. Don’t you disgust yourself? _

_ How does it feel to be a sodomite? A sinner. What you are is unnatural.  _

_ Humor us and kill yourself.  _

Bertie swallowed and twisted the top off of the whiskey. As he drank, the warmth of the alcohol lulling him, he couldn’t help but want more. Enough to kill him.  He took a second bottle, dropping the empty first one onto the floor. It fell with a crashing sound.  He drank, drunk to forget and to off himself. No one loved him. The world would be better without him. 

With every swallow, it was like someone was saying, “You want more. Kill yourself. Go on. You’re a lost cause, you disgusting motherfucker.”

He pulled out a third bottle, then a fourth, the amount of broken glass on the floor increasing as he fell to his knees. He could barely even see straight by the time he knocked back the last of his fifth bottle of whiskey. He dragged himself over to the cupboard where the knives were, one thought on his mind. 

“Kill yourself.”

Just before he could grab the knife, he dropped it again. He fell to the floor, and he could see blood where he had probably cut himself on the broken glass of the bottles he’d drank. 

Maybe this was it. 


End file.
